


30 HiJack Smut Stories

by Narhun



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narhun/pseuds/Narhun
Summary: Trying out the 30 day OTP porn challenge with HiJack





	1. Day 1: Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing fanfiction, and I just thought I'd start out with a short challenge like this rather than a full 20000 word story or something. It's far from being a literary masterpiece, but any and all feedback is appreciated! I hope you'll enjoy.

# Day 1: Anal Sex

“Hey Hiccup”  
  
“Jack, I’m trying to sleep”  
  
“I know, but you can’t expect me to just fall asleep when you’re laying next to me completely naked”  
  
Hiccup smirked, he didn’t open his eyes yet, knowing he’d never be able to say no to Jack if he saw his pleading eyes “So you want me to put some clothes on huh?”  
  
“Hiccuuup, you know that’s not what I meant” Jack said, stroking his hands up and down Hiccup’s back, going further down with each stroke. Hiccup felt goosebumps envelop him when Jack stopped with his fingers just above his crack, rubbing his tailbone asking for permission. Hiccup could feel Jack’s breath on his lips, meaning the blond boy’s mouth was just an inch or two away from his, he cursed his lack of self-control as his blood rushed to his crotch. He heard Jack’s lips change from his pleading look to a victorious grin, obviously noticing Hiccup’s reaction as he dragged his fingers a little further so they circled Hiccup’s hole.  
  
Hiccup realized his dick had betrayed him and he was now also way too horny to fall asleep so he pushed forward until his lips met Jack’s, moaning into the kiss. Their dicks were stuck between the two boys’ bodies, rubbing together and Hiccup noticed Jack was already leaking like a faucet.  
  
Jack was still just rubbing Hiccup’s hole and the brunet was growing impatient. He broke the kiss and fought for his breath. “Get on with it will you? I still don’t wanna go to sleep too late”  
  
“You know what, just getting you riled up without fucking you does sound really fun, but…” Jack said as he grabbed a bottle of lube from under the pillows “I just can’t say no to that ass.”  
  
Jack poured lube onto his fingers and the smell of peppermint filled the air, he pushed two fingers all the way into Hiccup in a quick thrust of his hand, making Hiccup moan loudly. He moved his fingers in and out, scissoring them as he went in. Hiccup bit Jack’s shoulder while he was being prepared and Jack kissed his forehead gently. When Hiccup started to push back against Jack’s hand, asking for more, Jack inserted a third finger past Hiccup’s ring.  
  
After a short while, Jack rolled Hiccup under himself, grabbed his waist and pulled up, Hiccup laying with his ass in the air and face in the mattress. Jack smacked Hiccup’s ass, seeing the hole twitch in anticipation and listening to Hiccup’s muffled moans. He poured lube on his dick and placed his cockhead an inch away from Hiccup’s hole. He leaned forward and whispered roughly into Hiccup’s ear. “Three…, two…” and then he pushed in until he was half buried in the brunet’s ass. Hiccup bit into the mattress and twisted the sheets in his hands, trying to get used to Jack’s thickness filling him much more than his fingers ever could. “You…fucking…dick!” Hiccup spattered out between whimpers and moans.  
  
“I thought my fucking dick was your favourite thing about me?” Jack said with a smirk as he kept pushing in slowly until he was finally sheathed all the way into the other boy. “You’re doing so great love.”  
  
Jack started moving slowly, following a tip he had read in a magazine once, starting out with nine shallow thrusts, then one deep, moving onto eight shallow thrust, then two deep, etc. After the first eight thrusts, Hiccup started pushing back, asking for more. Then when the deep push came the brunet was back to whimpering. “Fuck Jack, do that again” But Jack was back to doing shallow thrusts. “Please Jack, I can’t take it, fuck me hard, I need to fee-UUUCK” Hiccup shouted as the deep thrusts came back.  
  
Jack moved his hands off Hiccup’s waist where they had rested for support and put his right hand on Hiccup’s cock, pulling on his foreskin, while the left moved up his stomach slowly, feeling the muscles rippling under the boy’s taut skin, until he reached his nipple. He rubbed around it gently while his other hand started stroking Hiccup’s leaking cock.  
  
Jack’s thrusts were now rather consistently deep, and hit Hiccup’s prostate with every single thrust. “Fuck Jack, I’m gonna cum” Hiccup said with drool leaking out of his mouth, creating a puddle in the sheets. Jack then put his hands back on Hiccup’s waist and thrusted harder and faster. “Jaaaaack!!” Hiccup shouted as he came, a pent up load splashing onto the bed. The orgasm made Hiccup’s hole twitch so much Jack couldn’t take it and he also released into the boy’s hole with a final thrust, filling it up with so much cum it splattered back out before Jack even took his cock out.  
  
Jack fell down besides Hiccup and exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I win”  
  
Hiccup was still panting “I didn’t know it was a competition”  
  
“It always is love, and I always win”  
  
“That’s a lie and you know it!” Hiccup said, feigning offense.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Jack smirked as he closed his eyes, feeling how tired he was now that he wasn’t horny anymore.  
  
That is until he felt a tongue lapping at the cum on his cock. He opened his eyes and saw Hiccup with mischief in his eyes and mouth full of cockhead. “I thought you were going to sleep?” Jack teased.  
  
Hiccup released Jack’s head with a lewd pop “Sleep can wait, I’ve got a score to settle.”

  



	2. Day 2: Awkward Sex/Things That Don't Go as Planned

# Day 2: Awkward Sex/Things That Don't Go as Planned

“Tell me again how this new lube of yours works” Jack said, highly suspicious of a lube in the form of a powder.

“Alright, so, the only thing we have to do is add the powder to water and the whole thing mixes together into lube!” Hiccup said excitedly.

“That’s…actually pretty cool!” Jack jumped up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a tall glass from the cabinets and put it under the sink when Hiccup stopped him by grabbing his shoulders and kissing his cheek from behind.

“Actually,” Hiccup whispered seductively in Jack’s ear, “I had something else in mind than just putting a pinch of it into a glass of water.” Jack had no idea what Hiccup had in store for them, but his dick twitched with anticipation. “Come with me”

He grabbed the blond boy by his wrists and dragged him into the bathroom. Scented candles were scattered around the room, filling it with the scent of pine and vanilla. The lights were slightly dimmed and the bathtub was full of lightly steaming water.

“Wait…don’t tell me you want to- “

“Fill the tub with lube? Already done” Hiccup said throwing the empty powder box into the back of Jack’s head. Jack had been so fascinated with the bathroom that had greeted him that he hadn’t heard Hiccup shedding his clothes, now standing in front of him wearing only a pair of skimpy, green underwear Jack had bought for him for their anniversary. Jack could see the entire outline of Hiccup’s hardening cock through the soft material, he was even pretty sure he could make out a vein in the middle.

“You’re a little overdressed snjókornið mitt” Hiccup said as he teasingly pulled off the underwear, knowing well how turned on Jack got when he talked his native Icelandic. Jack started undressing hastily while Hiccup slowly got into the tub, drawing in a quick breath when he felt the warm slick lube covering him. “Damn this feels weird”

Jack finally got all his clothes off, feeling like it took forever. He let the lube envelop him but didn’t waste a minute before he moved in close and kissed his boyfriend. The kiss started out chaste but soon Hiccup pushed his tongue against Jack’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Jack opened his mouth and let the tongue enter him. The boys were rubbing their hands all over each other’s bodies, feeling the glide given by the lube.

Jack grabbed Hiccup’s right hand and guided it towards his ass, asking to be stretched. He felt Hiccup smile into the kiss as he pushed his fingers in. Jack then broke the kiss and leaned back, putting his feet up on Hiccup’s shoulders to give the other boy full access of his lubed up hole. Hiccup’s eyes glazed with lust as he leaned over Jack and grabbed onto the tub walls while he slowly entered. However, when only his head was in, he lost his grip and fell, his full weight crashing onto Jack and almost his entire dick being pushed into Jack’s hole in one sudden thrust.

“FUUUCK, Hiccup! It hurts! Too fast! Too fast!” Jack shouted out in quick succession, trying to push the boy off him. Hiccup again tried to lift himself up but he was too slippery and just fell back again, this time going all the way into Jack’s hole and knocking their heads together. Jack grunted in pain, biting together to keep from screaming.

“Alright, so pushing obviously won’t work” Jack said through gritted teeth. He tried rolling so he would be on top but having his feet up into the air gave him close to no mobility.

“Stop! Jack, you’re twisting my dick!”

“Well what’s your brilliant idea then?” Jack said still not adjusted to Hiccup’s thickness.

“We’ve just got to call it quits and empty the tub, can you reach the plug?”

“I’ll try” Jack said as he reached for the plug sticking into his back, his fingers just barely managed to touch it. “It’s too far up, can’t reach it”

Hiccup thought for a while. “Alright, I have an idea, but you’re not gonna like it.”

Jack had heard those words many times before, and Hiccup was always right. “Just do it man, this is too uncomfortable.”

“Alright” Hiccup said as he pushed his weight a little back, dragging his cock a few inches out of Jack, and then thrusted hard back into him.

“Fuck! What the hell was that!” Jack screamed angrily.

“Can you reach it now?”

Jack tried again and sure enough he reached the plug this time, having been pushed back a few inches by the rough thrust.

“I kinda hate that this stupid idea actually worked” he muttered as he pulled out the plug, letting the tub empty itself. It wasn’t until the lube was gone that Jack had a sudden realization. “Wait, this isn’t any better, is it? We’re still just as stuck?”

“Yeah, we are, we have to turn the water on and keep it running until the lube is so dilated it’s basically water”

“Seriously?! This was your plan?”

“You have a better one?” He had him there.

And so Hiccup reached for the tap and let the water run over their bodies until Hiccup managed to get a grip and pull himself off Jack and they both got out of the tub. Hiccup grabbed a towel and started drying off.

“Hey Hiccup” Jack said from behind him.

“Yeah?” Hiccup asked as Jack grabbed his waist and pushed his dick into Hiccup’s unprepared but still lubed hole in one quick thrust. “What the fuck, Jack?!”

“There, now we’re even” Jack said amused as he pulled out and grabbed a towel himself.


	3. Day 3: Body Fluids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original plan was to do all 30 chapters over the course of 30 days...that didn't happen...but I'll try to update a bit more frequently than once every three months heh

When Hiccup woke up he had an unread text from his friend Jack.

“Hey, can you come around at noon instead of at 10? Thanks :)”

Hiccup was surprised to see the text had been sent at 4 AM, Jack usually went to sleep pretty early. They had planned to meet up at 10 so Hiccup could help him with his math homework, Hiccup of course could never refuse anything the beautiful white-haired boy asked him to do.

Hiccup grew impatient waiting too long having nothing to do so he arrived at Jack’s about 11:45, hoping his friend wasn’t still asleep. He rang the doorbell and waited outside. There was no answer at first so he rang the bell again.

“Just a second!” he heard Jack calling from inside. About half a minute later the door finally opened and Jack stood there in just his underwear. Hiccup was out of words for a little while, he quickly let his eyes graze across the boy’s body. His lithe and athletic frame, his pale skin which was unusually pink as if he had just been working out, his hair was the definition of a bedhead, matted with sweat and day-old hair-gel and sticking out in all directions, and then Hiccup’s eyes stopped for a short, hopefully unnoticeable, moment at Jack’s tight cerulean briefs, showing his very respectably sized dick pressed flush up against his left thigh. Hiccup was sure he could even make out Jack’s cockhead. “Hey Hiccup! Thanks for showing up a little later than we had planned.”

Hiccup swallowed the drool that had filled his mouth while checking out his friend. “No problem, why were you up so late anyw-“ Hiccup stopped his sentence midway when he noticed the girl coming up from behind Jack. Rapunzel, a girl he barely knew from school but had some classes with. She was just as badly put together as Jack, long blonde hair all over the place. She looked awkwardly at Hiccup and then whispered something into Jack’s ear and kissed him before walking past Hiccup and towards the parking lot by the house.

“Does that answer your question?” Jack smirked and then yawned “Damn, I barely got any sleep at all, that girl is amazing” Hiccup could feel jealousy start boiling inside him. He knew Jack was straight, but that didn’t stop him from getting mad with jealousy when his friend slept around. “Anyway, come in, I’m gonna take a quick shower and then I’m ready to get going, just set up your stuff in my room.”

When Hiccup opened the door to Jack’s room the thick scent of sex greeted him, making Hiccup incredibly jealous and aroused at the same time. He placed his bag next to Jack’s desk and then walked over to the windows to air out some of the smell. Hiccup sat down at the desk and opened his bag. While reaching into his bag he caught sight of Jack’s trash can. Just at first glance there were six condoms at the top of the can, all of them tied up with a knot to keep the various amounts of cum from leaking out.

Hiccup listened intently and could hear the shower was still running. He let his arousal get the best of him and he reached down and grabbed the condom at the top. Jack must have filled this up just before Hiccup arrived, it still looked so fresh. Despite this being the latest batch, there was still a lot of cum in it, Hiccup could only imagine how big the first load must have been. He reached across Jack’s desk to grab a pair of scissors and he cut open the condom. He smelled it, letting the salty, manly smell fill his nostrils. He stuck his index finger in the condom and gathered up a good amount of cum on it before putting it in his mouth. It was still a little warm and it had a pretty runny consistency, and it was the tastiest thing Hiccup had ever tasted. He couldn’t believe he was sucking on his friend’s cum.

After swallowing up everything in the condom he needed more, so he grabbed another and cut that one open. He decided that he would savour it much better this time, so he took a big wad of cum into his mouth and played around with it with his tongue. This load was probably older, it was closer to room temperature and much thicker and tangier, but the taste was still stronger. He let it leak out of his mouth and then he licked it back up, he loved feeling it droop down from his bottom lip, he did this again and again until finally he swallowed it.

Hiccup had become so hard that it was painful, he needed to let his dick out. He unzipped his pants and pulled his dick though the flap on his briefs. It even looked bigger and harder than ever before. Hiccup started stroking himself as he took the rest of the cum from condom number two into his mouth. He then had an idea. He cut open another condom while rolling the cum around in his mouth like mouthwash. He then poured the contents over his dick and proceeded to jack himself off using the cum as lube. It felt so good Hiccup threw his head backwards, moaning his friends name. Hiccup’s heart immediately stopped.

With his head thrown back he could see behind him, and there stood Jack, clad in nothing but a towel and still damp from the shower. Hiccup jumped out of the chair, holding his sweater down over his crotch. “Fuck, Jack, h-how long have you stood there?” Hiccup asked, forgetting to swallow before so drops of Jack’s cum leaked out of his mouth as he did so.

Jack smirked “Long enough to get hard” he said as he grabbed his thick cock and moved it into a more comfortable position under the towel.

Hiccup was not expecting this. He didn’t know what to say or how to behave, so he just stood completely frozen, mouth open trying to piece together a sentence.

“You know…” Jack said, “I’m pretty sure my cum tastes much better fresh, but I guess there’s only one way to find out for sure.” Jack pulled at the towel and let it drop to the floor. His dick flew up and smacked Jack’s abs, making an obscene sound. It was well above average in both length and girth, but above all it was just a beautiful cock. Straight as an arrow pointing at the perfect angle, foreskin pulled back to show off the tip of Jack’s mushroom head, and not a single hair on or around it, just like the rest of Jack’s body. Jack put a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder and pushed lightly down, looking Hiccup in the eyes with a look that stated that he really wanted this.

Hiccup dropped down to his knees and grabbed Jack’s dick, he gave it a small stroke which already caused the white-haired boy’s dick to leak precum. Hiccup licked at the drop on Jack’s tip while looking him in the eyes. He kept stroking Jack while licking all over his head and starting to get a bit of it into his mouth. Jack put a hand on Hiccup’s head and pushed slightly, Hiccup started slowly getting more and more of Jack’s dick into his mouth.

After a while Hiccup managed to take Jack all the way down, although he often needed to stop and stroke Jack with his hands because his jaw was starting to ache. “Fuck Hiccup, I’m gonna cum” Jack grabbed Hiccup’s head and pulled out of his mouth, resting his dick on Hiccup’s tongue, he gave his dick a few strokes and then let loose three ropes of cum directly into Hiccup’s mouth. Jack’s theory had been proven correct. If Hiccup thought the cum from the condoms had been good then this was a category all of itself. The thickness and heat were perfect, the taste was salty, bitter and sweet in the perfect combination. Hiccup was in love.

“Damn, you suck a good dick, maybe I won’t have to get girls here, I can just get you to come here, use you as my slut, you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

A part of Hiccup wanted to say no, he didn’t want to seem too desperate, he didn’t just want to have sex with Jack, he wanted much more, and he didn’t like being talked to that way. But it was another much stronger part of Hiccup that answered. “Yes sir.”


End file.
